


inbox (2)

by wrinkledenim (little_eve)



Series: you must be rocky road (cuz i'm nuts for you) [3]
Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: M/M, pt 3, the finale, this is actually kinda cute, u didn't hear that from me tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_eve/pseuds/wrinkledenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pain in mai ass (11:32 pm):<br/>so how did things go with the cute ice cream shop guy</p><p>short angry midget (11:45 pm):<br/>shut up i hate you<br/>i can't believe you just left me there</p>
            </blockquote>





	inbox (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemandycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/gifts).



 

**pain in mai ass (11:29 pm):**

so how did things go with the cute ice cream shop guy

did u tell him u liked him

did u tell him u wanted to give him the succ

do u have a fetish for hot tall blond guys in aprons now

**short angry midget (11:34 pm):**

shut up i hate you

i can’t believe you just left me there

 **pain in mai ass** **(11:36 pm):**

u know u love me

and ur welcome btw

also why did it take u so long 2 respond

**short angry midget (11:38 pm):**

sorry i was busy

**pain in mai ass (11:39 pm):**

wow, too busy for ur bff??? who tried to set u up with a hot guy???

and u never told me what happened

WAIT

**short angry midget (11:40 pm):**

oh my god

what

**pain in mai ass (11:41 pm):**

WERE U TOO BUSY BC U WERE TEXTING HIM

PLS TELL ME U GOT HIS #

IM GOING 2 BEAT UR ASS IF U DIDN’T

ALSO U BETTER HAVE ASKED HIM OUT, WTF

**short angry midget (11:42 pm):**

you sound like you’re gonna nut

please stop

jesus

**pain in mai ass (11:42 pm):**

I LEFT SO U COULD GET HIS #

AND FLIRT W HIM

I SACRIFICED MY ICE CREAM CRAVINGS 4 U

IM SUCH A GOOD BFF

AND THIS IS HOW U REPAY ME

BY NOT TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED

**short angry midget (11:44 pm):**

OKAY OKAY I GET IT

SHUT UP OR I WON’T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED

**pain in mai ass (11:45 pm):**

im all ears :)))))

**short angry midget (11:45 pm):**

don’t do that weird smiley thing

ok so

**pain in mai ass (11:46 pm):**

YESSS GIVE ME THAT GUD GOSSIP

**short angry midget (11:46 pm):**

I’M TRYING TO SO PLEASE SHUT UP

as I was saying, basically after you left

he came over and introduced himself

his name is Mike btw, don’t freak out

**pain in mai ass (11:46 pm):**

kyle & mike… sounds like a match made in heaven

u guys are soulmates

can i pls be ur bridesmaid when u 2 get married

**short angry midget (11:47 pm):**

you don’t even know if we talked or anything

god

ok anyways, he sat down and he was all like “hey your friend left…”

“do you want me to help you out with that ice cream”

and I was like, okay

so then we ate ice cream together

**pain in mai ass (11:47 pm):**

omg that’s the CUTEST thing. god

i need to write a fanfic abt this tbh

and then what happened!!!!

**short angry midget (11:47 pm):**

wtf anyways

so then after eating ice cream

**pain in mai ass (11:48 pm):**

kyle, i s2g if u didn’t get his #...

im going 2 ur house rn and im gonna beat ur ass up

so hard

almost as hard as u are for him                                                            

**short angry midget (11:48 pm):**

hold on let me finish

oh ymg od

**pain in mai ass (11:48 pm):**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**short angry midget (11:49 pm):**

SHUT UP

so then he was all like “hey this is fun”

“we should do this again”

and I was like ???

then I was like !!!

**pain in mai ass (11:49 pm):**

and then u were like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**short angry midget (11:50 pm):**

shut the fuck up

then he gave me his number

and yeah

**pain in mai ass (11:50 pm):**

did u text him yet

DID U TEXT HIM YET

**short angry midget (11:51 pm):**

…

maybe

**pain in mai ass (11:51 pm):**

yessss

im coming over later so i can read ur msgs

k give me his ig name so i can stalk him

**short angry midget (11:52 pm):**

okay

and no wtf why would I do that

**pain in mai ass (11:52 pm):**

AHA so u DO know his ig!!!!

**short angry midget (11:52 pm):**

yeah, only because he followed me first

which is kind of creepy, considering I didn’t give him my username

I still don’t know how he found me

that kind of bothers me tbh

**pain in mai ass (11:53 pm):**

shut up u love the attn ur getting from him

ah, young love

**short angry midget (11:53 pm):**

shut the fucc up, do u want to fight

1v1 bro

do you even lift

[sasukememe.jpg]

**pain in mai ass (11:54 pm):**

ur meme taste sucks

but not as hard as u’ll be giving the succ

soon enough

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**short angry midget (11:54 pm):**

I hate you

So much

[clenchedarthurfist.jpg]

I regret being friends with you

I’m revoking our friendship right now

**pain in mai ass (11:55 pm):**

aww… :’( u make me cri

[sobbingpepe.jpg]

if i wasn’t ur friend then who would u go to with all ur sad gay problems

and who would cheer u on when u go on future dates

with mr. perfect????

lets face it, im the bestest friend in the whole world

im so awesome

also u better lmk when he asks u out and where and what ur gonna wear

**short angry midget (11:55 pm):**

stop

no more please

it’s not even a thing, I mean he hasn’t even asked me out yet

but yeah I guess I’ll tell you

anyways so what did you do after you left

how did your day go

**pain in mai ass (11:56 pm):**

it was ok, i just hung out @ home

watched a bunch of movie trailers

**short angry midget (11:56 pm):**

that’s cool

any good movies??

**pain in mai ass (11:57 pm):**

y, r u thinking of watching a movie w mr. perfect??? ;))))

**short angry midget (11:57 pm):**

ANYWAYS,

**pain in mai ass (11:57 pm):**

HAHHA I cant believe ur planning future dates already

thats cute tho

[smileypepe.jpg]

also dude have you seen that new scary movie???

its called “faster than the speed of light” or some shit

it was so fukcign scary honestly

even tho it was just a trailer i screamed every time

we should watch it together

wait nvm ur scared of horror movies

**short angry midget (11:58 pm):**

yeah I am

**pain in mai ass (11:58 pm):**

u get like, embarrassingly clingy whenever u get scared lol!!!!

**short angry midget (11:58 pm):**

shut up

**pain in mai ass (11:59 pm):**

*sigh* i guess ill have 2 go alone then

all by myself :’(

poor little me

scared in a movie theater alone

**short angry midget (11:59 pm):**

mairi, literally nothing you could say would convince me to go watch it

I’m never going to watch another scary movie again

**pain in mai ass (12:00 am):**

ok, ok gotcha

also heads up new naruto episode

**short angry midget (12:00 am):**

okay and??

**pain in mai ass (12:01 am):**

AND im coming over right now to watch it

@ ur place

dont b shy

we all know ur a hardcore weeb

literally every1 knows

probably even mr. perfect

**short angry midget (12:01 am):**

…

I’ll get the snacks ready

**pain in mai ass (12:02 am):**

kk cya in 5

 

-

 

**golden boy (2:01 pm):**

Hey Kyle! :) This is Mike, hope I’m not bothering you or anything.

**cute customer (2:01 pm):**

hi mike, what’s up?

**golden boy (2:01 pm):**

I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me?

Maybe sometime later today, if you’re not busy.

If you’re busy, I completely understand.

**cute customer (2:02 pm):**

sure, that’d be cool.

what movie and when?

**golden boy (2:02 pm):**

It’s playing later at 4 and it’s called “Faster Than the Speed of Light.”

It’s a scary movie, by the way.

Are you okay with horror movies?

**cute customer (2:05 pm):**

yeah sure! sounds good.

where should we meet?

**golden boy (2:05 pm):**

We’ll just meet at Big Bessie’s, I guess?

If you don’t mind the walk.

**cute customer (2:06 pm):**

okay, awesome. see you then i guess!

**golden boy (2:06 pm):**

Thanks! :) See you later!

 

-

 

**pain in mai ass (10:14 pm):**

#whipped

**short angry midget (10:14 pm):**

shut up

**Author's Note:**

> kyle texting mairi: [clenchedarthurfist.jpg]  
> me writing this fic: [clenchedarthurfist.jpg]
> 
> and yes "faster than the speed of light" is what you think it is


End file.
